dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wilba/Cursed
The Werewilba is the cursed form of Wilba. In this Werepig form, the special music will begin to play. Wilba is able to turn into a Werepig during a Full Moon, Aporkalypse, or after eating two Monster Food items within half a day. Wilba reverts back to her normal pig form after the Full Moon or Aporkalypse ends. If the transformation was induced by eating monster food, she will turn back after 1 Day. Each monster food eaten will extend the duration of the transformation by half a Day. Note that Gummy Slugs and Bean Bugs count as monster food and will turn Wilba into a Werepig. Eating Jellyfish (raw or cooked) won't turn Wilba into a Werepig. Upon returning to her normal form, Wilba will drop 2 Beard Hairs. Special Power The Werewilba is able to chop, dig, mine, hammer and hack objects, and fight Mobs, but otherwise can't interact with objects in any other way. She has limited night vision and as such is immune to the Night Monster. She can also heal herself by 0.5 per second as long as she is not starving. In contrast to Woodie's Werebeaver form: * She is still able to pick up, use, and craft items, while the Werebeaver cannot. * The Werebeaver is immune to Poison, Rain and Hay Fever, while she is not. * The Werebeaver is able to absorb 75% of incoming damage, while she cannot. * The Map is still available to her. Disadvantage Upon becoming a Werepig, her hand, body and head slots all become furs, which make her unable to equip items. She cannot ride Beefalo or Boats, either. As a Werepig, which is easy to starve, her Hunger drains 5 times as fast as in her normal form. Although Werepigs are not considered as a Monster, she is, causing Pigs and other friendly mobs to attack her on sight. Additionally, she cannot use structures like Campfires, Crock Pots, or Chests, hammering them instead. She cannot choose action when multiple apply, and prioritizes destructive actions. For example, grown Bamboo can only be dug, not hacked, and Walls can only be hammered after being attacked and damaged to 0 health. Dying as werepig counts as proper player death, ending the game or consuming a resurrection item. The player always resurrects into Wilba's normal form. Tips * Wilba in her werepig form isn't immune to Rain. She still get wetness in Rain or Fog and her fur can be wet, causing her to drain sanity over time. * One should take notice that Slurper can still equips itside as an item in Wilba's Werepig form's fur, draining Hunger about 50 times faster than normal. * Although Wilba's werepig form can get poisoned, her healing speed is faster than speed of health loss cause by poison. Poison makes her drain hunger a little slower, but also make her drain sanity over time. * Wilba's werepig form can be insane, which means she can farm Nightmare Fuels. Her high attack, fast speed and the ability to heal herself allows her to easily fight Crawling Horror and Terrorbeak. * Wilba's werepig form can chop down trees faster, including Poison Birchnut Trees. * It is advised to prepare as much food as one can before palying as Wilba's werepig form. Wilba's werepig form can neither open Chester, Chest, Ice Box or any other containers, nor cook food in fire sources or Crock Pot. Eating some raw food still loses sanity. * As a Werepig, Wilba can still raise her "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. * Wilba will transform into a Werepig in the Caves, Ruins, Cave Cleft, Ancient Pig Ruins and Mant Hill during the Full Moon cycle or Aporkalypse. This means that Wilba will likely wake up to complete darkness. * If the player want to get an Old Bell in the Reign of Giants DLC, the best way is to wear the Silver Necklace. Gallery Werewilba Portrait.png|Wilba's Werepig form's portrait. WereWilba ingame.png|Wilba's Werepig form in-game. Hamlet Character Update Promo.png|Wilba's Werepig form from a promotional image for the Character Update. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Werewilba.png|Wilba as a Werepig in the Hamlet Release trailer. Sounds